


Happy Days of Doll and Her Puppy

by Eye_Of_Argonia



Category: Tess of the d'Urbervilles - Thomas Hardy, 繰繰れ! コックリさん | Gugure! Kokkuri-san (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Deliberate Badfic, Genderfluid Character, Master/Pet, Other, Platonic Romance, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Of_Argonia/pseuds/Eye_Of_Argonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inugami gets to spend a day out with hir beloved mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Days of Doll and Her Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OriginalMaleDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalMaleDog/gifts).



Being a dog was not easy. Being a dog spirit back from the otherside through sheer power of attachment, even less. Not being sure of one's gender definitely didn't help matters. And to top it all off, two other youkai in the house (and many more in the neighborhood) made the concept of "easiness" unable to be detected even by high-tech microscope.

 

Which was why Inugami was on alert when hir beloved owner said they will be going for a picnic while Kokkuri-san is away on Homemaking Fair and old tanuki is boozing away someplace little doll girls are supposed to know nothing about. Experience living in Ichimatsu household taught hir the other shoe is always waiting to drop.

 

But it sure was taking a while. Beloved Kohina was already through her third cup of instant noodles. Inugami was on hir first still, savoring every drop of boon from Heavens. Kohina-sama did not just share her instant food with anyone.

 

And sure enough, a stranger appeared once Kohina-sama was done with fifth - all different kinds, mind - and Inugami finally finished first and moved onto zarusoba. 

 

 Inugami was wary by nature, and stranger's build and good looks made hir even more wary. In female form until then, se shifted into male form and pulled out the guns.

 

But the stranger did not move to attack or guard. He stared at Inugami instead.

 

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Inugami once a few minutes passed in silence but for Kohina-sama's slurping.

 

"Pardon me, kind sir. It must be the weariness of my transdimensional trip. I mistook you for a woman for a second. Must have been a trick of light. For-"

 

"No, it wasn't."

 

"What?"

 

"Inugami-san does not remember what gender Inugami-san is supposed to be. So Inugami-san switches." Piped in Kohina while waiting for three minutes to end so she could engage another package.

 

"But...but..." sputtered the stranger "it can't be! A woman has her place and a man his! You can't just switch it like that! Where's the order? How to keep morals? The sanctity of marriage? The track of one's virginity?"

 

He was interrupted by a bullet.

 

"How dare you," quoth Inugami, "say such lewd things in front of Kohina-sama! Prepare to die!"

 

But hir threats fell on deaf ears. Angel Clare didn't even register the bullet that graced his muscled bicep, so deeply in chaos his mind was. This...creature...stood against all he was taught, all he ever held sacred. His life choices. Everything. For a fleeting moment, he thought of Tess, but it vanished soon after. Overwhelmed, he swooned.

 

Kohina finished the seventh cup. "Shall we move somewhere less noisy?" she asked her loyal dog.

 

"Yes! Kohina-sama! RIght now!" and Inugami used hir nose to lead them both to a place with no strangers in 1km radius so they could enjoy their master and pet time in peace.

 

Angel Clare, on transdimensional quest to find out the status of purity in different worlds, laid there unmoving even after out beloved duo went home.

 

What became of him? Ask Kokkuri-san! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Art at: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3627162
> 
> (Thanks, kind nonnie!)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [dog daze [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627162) by [dante_gabriel_renesmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee)




End file.
